The Elf Clause
by KingWolf111
Summary: 16 year old Ashley Bates who had stopped believing in Santa had never thought she would be found by a certain head elf and taken to the north pole. She also never thought she would be subjected to the elf clause and made into one of Santa's elves. All for the reason to save Christmas from an unknown threat.
1. That time of the year

**AN: Since it is the holiday season I recently watched the Santa Clause movies. As I watched them a story idea formed in my head and it wouldn't leave. So I've decided to write it out and put it up here. A heads up I don't write fan fic very much so I apologize for any characters that might be occ. No flaming is appreciated. Constructive advice and help is also appreciated. Final note is this story takes place after santa clause 2 but before santa clause 3**

Ask anyone in the North Pole what Bernard was like as a boss and many of the elves would tell you he was either a no nonsense stick in the mud or he was the type of person who would worry over the most insignificant things. Both this statements were true. Of course Bernard wasn't devoid of humor or a good joke but as head elf he had the large responsibility of overseeing all the elves of the workshop. A job which caused a good deal of stress on the poor 1400 year old elf. Considering he had been head elf for the last 1200. It didn't help that many of the elves didn't seem to take him seriously or at the very least lived to make his life as frustrating as possible.

_They always love to have these arguments during the busiest part of the year. _Bernard thought to himself, irritated as he headed to the area of the workshop that housed the supply of wood needed for the many dollhouses, rocking horses and all manner of toys that would soon be giving to the children of the world. The argument to which he was referring was of course on of many that took place this time of year. Despite all the elves considering each other a huge big loving family and even though they all loved each other dearly.(excluding some more elves of history but lets not discuss those bad seeds.). They still got into sibling spats. This one involved the Dollhouse elves arguing with the rocking horse elves over who should get into the supply room first. Despite the large quantity of wood available to the elves it must be sadly noted that this close to the holiday season the supply of the best quality wood is often down to its last reserve. Elves in each department saw their own job as the best one and that it took priority over others so you can see how they would fight over the right to enter the room first. So this rivalry on top of the need for high quality wood is what was causing the arguing.

This year production was slower than last year which had been the highest since the new Santa took the job. Because of this the elves were behind schedule if only slightly. Now elves are incredible workers. Able to create thousands of toys by hand in production times that even factories can struggle with. Despite many times being behind schedule the elves still always managed to get the toys done on time if only barley. Bernard despite knowing this, was a natural worrier. He always saw the worst case scenarios. Curtis always tried to get him to lighten up but how could he. He was 1400 years old. He had been around during some of the darkest times of the North Pole. He had the right to worry.

Finally he came into sight of the wood storage room. Usually this room had a clean and orderly line with elves getting the requried supplies then leaving politly. Now however there were two groups facing each other. Some were throwing snowballs at each other. Others were making faces. Bernard groaned in annoyance and mentally prepared himself.

"Ok ok let me through." The head elf said exasperated as he pushed his way through the large crowd of elves.

"We need that wood for our dollhouses." One elf was explain to the elves on the other side. All were clearly stressed, some of them still holding their tools. "Without that high quality wood the dollhouses will start to decay in quality much faster. We need it for the support and bases. That wood will make them more sturdy." The elf at the head of the other crowd laughed and stepped forward with the rocker of a rocking horse in his arms. He gestured to it as he began to explain,

"We need that wood for the rockers. Only the best wood can create the best form of rocker for our horses. The ones made with that wood don't break or snap as easily.

The next few minutes were the elves descending into a shouting match as both sides threatened each other with the most vile forms of pranking an elf could think of. You see elves are not a violent species(again excluding those bad seeds) instead of resorting to physical fights they settled arguments by resorting to prank wars. Something that Bernard couldn't stomach. Not when they were so close to deadlines. Of course elves also liked to solve their arguments with either tinsel football or snowball fights. Bernard could remember the last snowball fight he tried to stop. He had ended up soaking wet in snow. Bernard was fine with the elves blowing off steam with these activities. But when they were either behind schedule or close to being behind schedule it became hard for him to let them go.

"Ok everyone please calm down." He finally ordered as he walked into the middle between the two groups."We are very close to Christmas here and we do not have the time to waste with pranks. So can we please find a better solution to this. I mean I don't want to sound snappy but….we are VERY busy right now." Poor Bernard didn't need this. Not now. He groaned and rubbed his temples as the two groups went back to threatening each other with snowballs. "Ok ok ok." He finally stammered out. "We are going to split the wood between the two groups. That is my FINAL decision." With that said he alerted the supply elves and stood watch as both sides got the wood they needed. Even if it was in a smaller amount then that which they wished for.

The job done Bernard turned and went into the main floor of the workshop. He let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding. The time of year it was of vital importance no one was distracted. Thankfully the majority of elves were indeed completely focused on the task at hand. The large workshop ground floor housed every station that involved the creation of toys. From the stuffing department to the truck department it hosed every manner of toy. It was a child's fantasy come true.

It had been two years since the events of the coal incident as the elves called it. It had been discovered that Curtis had overlooked(something Bernard was still miffed about) the Mrs. Claus. It required Santa to get married before Christmas or risk not being Santa anymore. To make sure the elves didn't know what was going on and thus avoid panic they created a toy copy of Santa at Curtis's suggestion. When the toy Santa had gone crazy and tried to give all the children of the world coal it had seemed Christmas would be lost forever. Thankfully Santa had returned and managed to defeat the imposter and had found a wife to boot.. Bernard had been against the idea of a toy Santa from the beginning and he cursed himself for going through with it.

Thankfully in the two years after the coal incident it seemed that everything was finally at peace. Mrs Clause had adapted quickly to the North Pole and had even taking a job teaching the younger elves at the school. Santa Clause also know by his previous name of Scott Calvin, was one of the most beloved Santas to grace the North Pole. Productivity had increased 80% since he took the job and children could never be happier.

Despite the peace poor Bernard was still stressed. He always was this time of year and it didn't help that the number 2 elf Curtis was currently missing. The two head elves usually divided the daily inspection schedule amongst themselves but today Curtis was missing, forcing Bernard to do the entire inspection route himself.

Bernard walked through the workshop dodging elves carrying supplies or finished products as he tried to find the 902 year old elf. _Making me do the entire thing myself. He has an important job and here he is missing. _The head elf muttered to himself.

"Gangway!" Bernard spun around at the voice. There was no mistaking it.

Curtis barreled down the steps as he made his way down to the main floor of the work shop,one hand clutching at his hat, a panicked expression on his face.

"Curtis!" Bernard shouted as he ran forward and grabbed Curtis's collar, yanking the number two elf back. "What in the sleigh bells are you doing!" He shouted as he steadied the younger elf. "Did you know that I had to spend today doing your appointed inspection route!" The head elf gripped his hat in distress." We are on a very tight schedule right now and I can't have my number two elf lollygagging around."

Curtis who had final caught his breath looked up at him and smirked. "Lollygagging? Really?" He chuckled at the older elves choose of words.

Bernard narrowed his eyes and sighed finally composing himself. "So what were you doing that was so important that you went missing all day. Curtis frowned. Rubbing the back of his head the elf handed him a paper.

"What's this?" Bernard asked as he took the paper.

"It's the readings from the spirit reader." Curtis answered, his face never losing the look of concern. The spirit reader was one of the most important machines in the North Pole. It measured the level of Christmas Spirit that was present in the world. Christmas spirirt was held in the heart of every child. It was this spirit that enabled the magic of Santa and the Elves. Without it the magic of Santa would disappear forever. And without the magic of Santa and the Elves it would be impossible to deliver the gifts. Thus there would be a crisis not seen since the dark age ended. Once the dark age ended the Christmas Spirit of the world had never lowered into the levels the elves considered critical. It would change now and then with changing opinions and as children grew older and new children emerged. It was usually normal for the level to go to a low point since the level would usually return to normal levels.

Bernard's eyes widened as he scanned the paper. He looked up horrified.

"Why didn't you mention this earlier!" Bernard shouted, horrified as he and Curtis ran to the room that housed the spirit reader.

"What do you think I was trying to do!" Curtis spat back. "I was trying to find you all day."

"Maybe if you actually memorized your inspection schedule you could have. Sleigh bells how did you become the number 2 elf?" This was definitely not something Bernard needed right now. Not this close to Christmas. "This is the coal incident all over again. I mean how do you even over look these things."

"Your still on about that one tiny mistake in 900 years." Curtis replied, shooting the elf an annoyed glance.

"Tiny mistake! It almost ruined Christmas!" Bernard shook his head. "Never mind we have a much more important matter right now. Are you sure those readings are accurate?"

Curtis nodded grimly. His hands clutching the paper. "Absolutely. You know I take my job looking over the spirit levels very seriously."

Bernard paled. This was a nightmare. This was horrible. This could be the end of Christmas.

As the two elves entered the room that housed the spirit reader Bernard took out a key from his pocket and unlocked the large double door. As soon as he entered he headed toward the machine. It resembled the type of mission control computer found in NASA. Monitors were situated all along the machine, each one showing graphs and maps as they monitored and read the levels of Christmas spirit in the world. Only the number one and two elf and Santa himself were permitted in this room so great was its importance.

Bernard headed toward the largest one and looked at it. His eyes widened even future. His skin turning white.

According to the screen,the level of Christmas spirit was lower than it had been in a while. Bernard began to frantically punch in commands as the screen changed to show a graph of the level of Christmas spirit over the year. It was normal for some months to have levels like this only for them to bounce back so on its own this low lever wasn't of too much concern. But according to the graph the level had been steadily decreasing over the year. The grim repercussions of what he was seeing were now beginning to unfold in the poor elf's mind.

"You see." Curtis sad. His face grim as he pointed to the graph. "This isn't just a normal fluctuation. This is a pattern. Something or someone is causing the Christmas spirit of the world to decrease. You know what will happen if it gets to low."

Bernard nodded. His face devoid of color."It means the end of magic and by extension the end of Christmas." Without another word he turned and fled from the room."

"SANTA!"

**AN:I hope you enjoyed the first ill be explain more about Christmas spirit when we next see our elves. Leave some reviews if you liked the story.**


	2. The Girl without spirit

**AN:heres the next chapter and sorry for the wait. Hope you enjoy it. thank you for the reviews so far they mean very much to me.  
><strong>

The halls of Northbrook high were bustling with activity as the bell rang for lunch. Students pushed and shoved through each other as they ran to the cafeteria to get the much sought after pizza that was only served on Tuesdays. Others sat on benches along the hall and chatted with friends or sat by themselves, content to study or read. Then there were the students who had volunteered to decorate the hallway for Christmas. These students were slowly working their way down the hall as they picked from the boxes the various bells and ornaments to be set up for the season. Banners were placed along the hall wishing passes by happy Holidays.

Northbrook High was considered by many in the town to be one the it's most festive areas during the Holiday season. On top of the large scale decorating that went on, the school also houses three concerts. One in November. One in December before Christmas and one more before New Years. The school was also well known for their charity services, running a food bank and Christmas bazaar with the proceeds going toward charities aimed at the homeless.

In fact it was near a flyer advertising auditions for the Christmas Concert that a group of students were standing. Smiles on their faces, happy to be free from their class.

One of these students wore a red hoody. Her shoulder length brown hair brushing over the hood. Wearing blue jeans and black sneakers she leaned against the wall, her eyes closed. Of the four girls present she was the shortest. Not even average for her age. A trait she despised. Compounded with her skinny frame and it could be seen why her friends would jokingly call her shorty. Her arms were crossed, her schoolbag near her feet.

The tallest girl of the group. A short haired girl, her black bangs covering her left eye was grinning, throwing her bag to the ground she turned to her friends revealing her black sweater marked with her favorite band written on it.

"Thank god it's over." She breathed out, flopping onto the ground. "I swear that Mr. Hanson loves dishing out test like these to watch us squirm for his own sick amusement. The third girl laughed. She wore her blond hair in a ponytail and had bright green eyes." I didn't think it was that bad Gwen. It seemed pretty straight forward." Gwen scoffed at her friend and looked up at her.

"Easy for you to say Harriet. Your one of the smartest in our class. Jumping up she laughed and pointed at her. "Haven't you scored high marks in all his test? Nothing less than an 85%?" Gwen grinned and clasped her hands together. "And didn't I recall you telling us how much of a cutie he was? Its no wonder you score so high, your trying to impress him." Harriet shot her friend and annoyed glance, her eyes widening. "I am not!" She defended, even as he cheeks reddened. For it was true that Harriet did have a crush on Mr. Hanson. The 25 year old was crushed on by a good deal of the schools females. This was his first teaching position and he had already established himself as a stern but at the same time good natured man who was notorious now for the test he gave out.

"What about you Ashley?" Harriet asked her friend. "What did you think of the test?" The brunette finally opened her eyes and turned to her friend. "Same as Gwen. Most of those things we didn't even learn in class." Harriet sighed and frowned. "That's because he wants you to study the textbook thoroughly so you pick up on additional things." She shook her head and laughed. "Honestly you two. You need to apply yourselves more." The other two girls just laugh as the bell rings for lunch to end.

As the final bell rang to announce the end of school Ashley and her friends walked outside. An early snow was falling in Northbrooke. Or early by the standards of other places. Northbrooke was well known for the early snowfalls. As was happening now as the soft flaks lazily floated to the ground creating a soft pillow field of white. The trees becoming dressed in white as the town took on the appearance of a Christmas card.

"So what are you gift ideas for Christmas" Gwen asked her friends as they walked home. Their jackets becoming sprinkled with snow. Harriett grinned,

"I'm getting my mother that new grill she wanted. Her old one broke in the summer and she really wants a new one. I've been saving up ever since." Ashley frowned.

"I'm getting my mom that dvd set of that cooking show she likes, cooking with Dehilia." Her friends look at her.

"Wow Ash, you usually take longer to find out what to get them." It was true that ever since the events when she was seven. Ashley had lost touch with Christmas. This time of the year brought painful memories to her. She still loved Christmas but she just couldn't bring herself to enjoy it the way she used to. Her parents every year looked at her in sadness as they knew the painful reality that their daughter had lost her Christmas spirit far too young.

"Ashley so how are you doing." Harriet asked frowning in concern. Having been Ashley's friend since they were young she knew what Gwen did not,Gwen had become their friend during the early days of High school when they had defended her from some other girls led by Mandy Nashton the most annoying egotistical teenager in the school.. Ashley turned and smiled.

"I'm fine. Really I am." It was truth in truth. Other than the loss of Holiday spirit she was known throughout the school for being a kind and compassion teenager. But when she thought of what happened many years ago it would bring a grim silence to the girl. Perhaps this was why she seemed so forlorn during Christmas time.

Gwen looked at Harriet. She didn't have many details of the events those many years ago and she was too good a friend to Ashley to try and pry information from her. But even so she still cared deeply for her friend. Ashley was usually so full of life so it was hard to see her act like this during the time when most people were even more happy.

The rest of their walk home was filled with other topics with Ashley joining in smiling and laughing. Soon they found themselves at Ashley's house. She walked to her drive way turning around as she did so and waved goodbye to her friends." Bye Gwen. Harriet see you both tomorrow." She said smiling. Her friends waved back. "Don't get yourself down!" Harriet called after her, still concerned for her friend.

Ashley made her way to her doorstep, her boots crunching in the snow. Throwing open the door to her house she smiled.

"Mom, Dad! I'm home." She called as she kicked her boots off and got her winter clothing off. Her mother came in from the kitchen as she was adjusting her red sweater.

"Hello Ashley honey." Her mother said hugging her. "How was school?" Ashley grimaced.

"The same as always. Boring and full of test. " She shook her hair as she took her toque off. "Where's dad?" She asked as she walked into the kitchen. Intent on getting a cup coffee. Her mother looked down, not meeting her daughters gaze.

"He's at your grandmothers." Ashley held the cup to her lips, frozen. She closed her eyes and turned around.

"Is grandmom…." She trailed off. Her mother understood, "Yes. He went their early this year. I think he knew she was going to do it again." The members of the Bates household rarely liked to speak of what happened when Ashley was seven. It was a painful memory for everyone.

"It's been nine years. I know he was her husband but every year I hope she will have the courage to move on." He mother mutters she sits down at the table and puts her head between her hands. Ashley looks up eyes glossy as she tries to hold back tears. "Grandpa died on Christmas Day mom. Its not a day you want to lose someone. It's hard to let it go when someone you loves dies on the day that is suppose to bring families together not tear them up inside.

Yes the memories of that day were still fresh each year despite the nine years since it happened. It had happened on a cold snowy Christmas eve. Ashley had been seven. Grandfather Patrick Bates had decided to go out to buy some groceries and to get some of his favorite holiday drink egg nog. It was a sunny crisp winter day and he had decided to take a walk and enjoy the Christmas filled environment of the town. As he was heading home he failed to notice the drunk driver headed to him as he crossed the street. Leaving out the horrible details it tore the family up. Patrick was sent to a hospital in critical condition. Ashley had written an emergency letter to Santa asking him to save his life.

It didn't do any good. Patrick died Christmas morning. The Bates Christmas had been ruined with grief and tears. Ashley could not believe the injustice of it. Santa had not saved his life. Even worse an insult was he had let him die on Christmas day. It was from that day on that Ashley stopped believing in Santa and had lost the large part of her spirit of Christmas.

Patrick Bates had been Ashley's confidante. He had guided her and giving her numerous words of wisdom. His death affected her greatly.

Without a word she finished her coffee and silently went up to her room. Her mother watched in sadness as her daughter disappeared from view. Christmas was a time for happiness. The Bates family had recovered but even still the old wounds hurt. Ashley would never forget.

As Ashley entered her room she threw her bag on the ground. Now you must realize at this point that Ashley still liked Christmas. She could get through the day good and enjoyed it. But all through the Holiday she would always have the memory at the back of her mind reminding her. It was the gross injustice of it all.

Downstairs Ashly's father had returned home. He saw Ashley's jacket and sighed.

"So how did it go." Her mother asked.

"You know how it went Samantha." Her father said frowning. "She was in tears. I went over and saw her looking through old photos. So I comforted her. I do think its getting easier for her though. But what about Ashley." He asked as he glances up at the ceiling where her room is.

Samantha frowns her eyes downcast. "She's not as depressed this year but…it still hurts her. You know how much she loved him Eric." Eric looks at his wife, his face lined with stress from the day and the memories.

"I know honey. He was my father after all and the memories are painful to I guess I was able to move on the easiest. I've had nine years to accept it. But mom is old and Ashley confined everything to dad." He shook his head and rubbed his temples."I just don't know what to do. We need to find a way to help Ashley. My mother has even this year seemed to have gotten better handling it." Samantha walks over and holds her husbands hand. "It's because of when it know she wrote to Santa asking for help,and to have him die on Christmas day made it worse of a betrayal for her. She was only seven Eric." He nods and begins preparing a cub of coffee.

"We can only hope she finds her way." He says sitting in a chair.

Upstairs Ashley is looking at a picture of her grandfather. It was a picture of them both in front of a snowy hill. Ashley was seven and holding a sleigh, her smile bright. This was the last picture she had taking with him. Shaking her head she sighs and puts it away before she begins to start her homework.

She had yet to know just what her destiny was to be.

**AN::Shorter chap this time but next one will be longer as we discuss the elf clause in detail and some backstory on the elves.**


End file.
